petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 3
''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 3 is the seventh ''Petronas Stories ''comic, released on March 9, 2012. This was the third part of the first trilogy of the ''Petronas Stories, a sequel to The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 2. In The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 3, ''Martin Gellenvary returns to Petronas to bring the investigation about the death of Anne Zallery to an end. Plot Lorgo informs Kvaks that Martin Gellenvary is hiding in Hogwarts Castle. Kvaks says he will send his men to the castle to see if Lorgo’s telling the truth. Gellenvary, however, returns to Petronas and decides to visit Helliar. Due to the mayor’s absence, he visits Wololo, and promises that he will turn himself in after solving the case. Gellenvary proceeds to visit goblin Griphook, who insults the detective. Gellenvary then heads off to Lorgo, who then realizes that due to the fact that the detective is in Petronas, Kvaks will believe he had tricked him. In Hogwarts Castle, Kvaks’ man meets Harry Potter, who claims that he killed Voldemort. Gellenvary visits Vanga, Anne Zallery’s friend, but then remembers that he had collected a love letter the day when he started his investigation. This crucial piece of evidence soon ends the puzzle. He talks to the man on whose window the letter was placed, and learns about the man’s truly loving relationship with Anne Zallery. Kvaks is informed about Gellenvary’s absence in Hogwarts Castle. Lorgo leaves his hangar to talk to Kvaks, and meets Gellenvary along the way, who he is upset by. Gellenvary visits Roman Ludimraz and asks him for the keys to the ‘Medieval Tower’. During the night, when the city’s mostly asleep, he reaches the top of the tower and starts shouting, even singing Ronger songs in the process. This wakes people up, and they start to gather around the tower to see what’s going on. Gellenvary publicly accuses Griphook of killing Anne Zallery after finding out she was sleeping with Shorty King. The detective was certain that Anne in fact loved her true love, but slept with both Griphook and King to get money from them. The next day, Gellenvary ends up in ‘Azkaban Prison’, but Helliar sets him free the day after. The mayor also visits goblin Griphook, who is still free. When Gellenvary leaves the prison in a boat, he leaves the city in a process. In Thrathira, he is awaited by Wololo. Locations * Petronas City ** Kvaks' Penthouse Building ** New Main Mayoralty ** Diagon Alley Building *** Gringotts Wizarding Bank ** White/Blue Skyscraper ** Pharmacy with a House ** Dirt House 2 ** Kvaks' Treasury ** Hangar "Mulat" ** Normal Brick House ** Medieval Tower ** Azkaban Prison * Thrathira ** Hogwarts Castle ** Thrathira Main Place Character appearances In order of appearance # Lorgo # Kvaks # Martin Gellenvary # Vanessa McFly # Random 'Diagon Alley Building' worker # Griphook # Severus Snape ''(Seen briefly) # Kvaks' man # Harry Potter # Vanga # Anne Zallery's man (First appearance) # Roman Ludimraz (First appearance) # Helliar # Christian (First appearance; seen briefly) # Dan Timbly (Seen briefly) # Mate (Seen briefly) # Random man (First appearance; seen briefly) # Wololo Category:Petronas Stories Category:Original Petronas Stories Category:The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary Trilogy